La demande
by Laemia
Summary: "T'es bourré, Isa." - LeaIsa, canon


**Hey salut ! **

**Mmmh j'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur cet OS. Faut dire qu'il est tout petit. **

**C'est du LeaIsa et c'est un peu du canon. Valà.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Arrête, souffla Lea, consterné. T'es bourré, Isa. »

Il faisait frais sur la plage, pourtant il sentit malgré lui la chaleur lui monter au visage, dissimulée par l'obscurité. Un rire nerveux lui échappa, dont les sonorités émotives furent absorbés par le bruit de la fête qui battait son plein un peu plus loin.

Et Isa se tenait immobile, un genoux à terre, son air de croque-mort habituel plaqué sur le visage, ou presque. Qui croyait-il pouvoir berner, avec sa tolérance zéro à l'alcool, son regard vitreux et ses joues rouges, hein ? Honnêtement. Puis cette demande...

Soirée sur la plage, pour fêter la fin de la guerre, un mois après qu'ils soient tous rentrés sains et saufs – presque tous, mais ils referaient une beuverie lorsque Sora reviendrait. Il leur avait fallu du temps à tous pour se remettre, se retrouver et resituer leurs places dans l'univers, à présent que le destin ne les poussait plus vers une tragédie inévitable.

Un mois auparavant, Lea n'était même pas certain d'avoir Isa à ses côtés lorsque tout serait terminé. Isa qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis, qui ne le quitterait plus – il espérait. Isa qui, une fois n'étant pas coutume, avait enchaîné les verres d'alcool avec un flegme déroutant, lui qui n'avait pourtant jamais aimé perdre le contrôle de ses mots et de ses actes. Isa que Lea avait surveillé du coin de l'oeil toute la soirée, vaguement soucieux de son comportement curieux. Isa qui prétendait n'avoir pas tant bu que ça alors que son compagnon l'entraînait à part pour lui faire prendre un peu l'air, de peur qu'il ne vomisse sur les pompes de Kairi ou un truc du style.

Isa qui venait de maladroitement s'agenouiller, le regardant droit dans les yeux, impassible.

« Et toi tu es sobre, alors je sais que tu vas accepter.

-Et sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça, monsieur le devin ?

-Tu es impulsif et tu en as envie aussi.

-Sacré coup de poker, putain. T'as passé trop de temps avec Luxord. »

Même soûl, l'autre conservait cet air beaucoup trop sérieux sur le visage, presque inexpressif, et, wow, bordel de merde, il l'aimait tellement ! Ils n'étaient pas du genre romantique, pas du tout, mais le sentiment surgissait parfois en raz-de-marée et débordait de son coeur. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier ?

Lea secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre une contenance malgré l'attitude fort peu habituelle de l'autre. La nuit masquerait la consternation qui peignait ses traits, mais rien ne pourrait dissimuler ses émotions à la personne qui le connaissait le mieux aux mondes.

Il savait que l'autre n'était pas sérieux. Comment pourrait-il l'être ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Pas _leur_ genre. Mais la plage, le soir et les étoiles, le bruit de la fête au loin, Isa à genoux, qui le fixait sans ciller. Est-ce qu'il clignait des yeux parfois, ce type ? Merde. Lea sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier.

« Ta réponse ?

-Isa, arrête ! protesta-il en se forçant à rire. C'est décidé, plus jamais j'te laisse boire ! Tu dis des trucs hyper chelous. »

Même complètement raide, sa voix conservait un timbre de croque-mort, la vache. Un autre que Lea, ça l'aurait fait flipper, sans doute, mais lui trouvait ça plutôt... Enfin, il avait toujours tout aimé chez Isa, même quand il le rendait complètement dingue, quand il lui donnait envie de le jeter par la fenêtre et, même, quand il n'était plus là, plus présent dans sa vie que par un vide qu'il remplissait d'amertume et de colère. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça l'aurait fait hurler de rire, de le voir comme ça.

« Je le pense, insista-t-il d'ailleurs. Depuis longtemps. J'aurais juste jamais eu le courage de te le demander si je n'avais pas bu.

-Tu vas me dire que ta cuité était préméditée ?

-Précisément. Depuis plusieurs semaines. Je ne devrais probablement pas te dire ça. »

Oh non, c'était trop ! Cette _réponse_, ça lui ressemblait tellement _trop_ ! Lea se sentait incrédule. Et euphorique. Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire, quoi ? Merde, foutre, Isa qui lui demandait _ça _! Le monde marchait sur la tête.

« Lève-toi, Isa...

-Pas avant que tu m'aies donné ta réponse.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas vraiment me faire avaler que tu me demandes vraiment ça ? Enfin, Isa, ça te ressemble pas ! Ça _nous_ ressemble pas ! »

Il éprouvait beaucoup de mal à lui expliquer ce qui, à ses yeux, semblait évident. Au risque de se répéter, ils n'étaient pas de ce genre, pas de ceux qui faisaient des promesses d'éternité, il n'y avait qu'à jeter un oeil à l'état de leurs rapports ces dernières années pour s'en apercevoir ! Enfin, est-ce qu'il avait totalement perdu la tête ?

Même adolescents, ils n'avait jamais réellement posé de mots sur leur relation. Ça s'était fait naturellement et ils n'avaient jamais éprouvé la nécessité de définir tout ça. À quoi bon ? Un jour, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Un autre jour, au milieu des gestes habituels qui leur semblaient aller de soi – les coups de poing amicaux, les mains dans le dos ou sur l'épaule, les brèves étreintes pour rire pour juste parce qu'ils pouvaient – eh bien ils s'étaient embrassés, et cela ne leur avait pas parut moins naturel que de respirer le même air. Ça n'avait jamais été confus, jamais très clair non plus.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés après la guerre, évidemment, leur attachement avait perdu de cette facilité. Trop de temps, trop de rancoeur, trop de non-dits et d'énergie perdue dans une querelle futile. Il avait fallu tout réapprendre, comme un accidenté doit réapprendre à marcher, et à présent, ça allait mieux, ils avançaient moins comme des funambules sur un fil invisible, même si...

Xion avait demandé à Lea, une fois, si lui et Isa sortaient ensemble, et il avait dû esquiver la question, la laisser en déduire ce qu'elle en voulait. Que répondre ? Ni oui ni non ? Ils n'en avaient jamais parlés, pas avec des mots, Isa par pudeur et Lea par manque d'intérêt pour les étiquettes, sans doute. Également parce que cela importait peu, autrefois. Mais maintenant ?

Isa poussa un soupir imperceptible, et à ce moment-là, l'autre comprit qu'il ne bluffait pas, au moins sur un point : il n'aurait jamais eu le courage, ni la patience, de faire cette déclaration, d'avoir cette conversation, eusse-t-il été sobre. Il aurait rapidement lâché l'affaire face aux moqueries incrédules de son ami. Bordel, même ses beuveries étaient savamment étudiées ! Ce mec le surprendrait toujours.

Savamment étudiées pour, le moment venu, parvenir à improviser totalement lorsqu'il sortit, avec un franc-parler qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde, les yeux levés vers lui :

« Et alors ? Les gens changent. On a changés, nous, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Toutes ces années de discorde, Lea, et tout ça pour quoi ? La vérité, c'est que je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'on soit séparés à nouveau et, si je dois faire une seule chose aussi immensément stupide dans ma vie, je veux que ce soit de jurer de t'aimer et de rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux et mourants. Je vais te le redemander. Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Vieux et mourants ? La perspective de ne pas rester éternellement jeune le faisait frémir d'horreur, mais ce serait sans doute moins pire avec Isa, s'il devait se l'avouer.

Et il devait avoir un peu trop bu, lui aussi. Ou bien il aimait simplement les actes éhontément stupides et impulsifs. Il s'embrasait vite, Lea, surtout pour des conneries plus grosses que lui. Son compagnon le connaissait décidément beaucoup trop bien.

Un rire de bonheur simple pointa dans sa gorge, tellement mièvre, et pourtant cette pensée ne le dérangea même pas. Les gens changeaient, hein ?

« Merde, Isa, oui ! Évidemment, que je veux t'épouser, sombre crétin !

-Tu pleures ?

-Dans tes rêves ! C'est toi qui pleure, enfoiré ! »

Et avec une violence que d'autres auraient trouvées inappropriés vis-à-vis de son – merde – fiancé, il le prit par le col et l'obligea à se relever pour l'embrasser. Incapable de trouver son équilibre, Isa lui retomba dessus et il s'étalèrent dans le sable froid en riant. Ça ne fit presque pas mal, ou peut-être que si, mais ils s'en foutaient.

« Merde, on va vraiment le faire, hein ? marmonna Lea dans ses cheveux. On va vraiment se marier ?

-Tu regrettes déjà ?

-Non ! Juste, _merde_, c'est dingue... »

Son mari. Voilà une étiquette qui, bizarrement, ne le dérangeait pas.

« J'ai mal à la tête, grimaça Isa.

-C'est pas très étonnant.

-Je crois que je vais vomir.

-Oh, misère » grinça Lea en se décalant pour éviter de se faire gerber dessus.

Même cela ne parvenait pas à éclater la petite bulle de légèreté dans son estomac. Avec prudence, il rassembla les cheveux d'Isa derrière son dos tremblant.

« Désolé...

-Bah, combien de fois on s'est retrouvés dans la situation inverse ?

-Comment tu fais ? J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir.

-T'inquiètes, ça va passer, faut juste que t'évacues. Et puis ça va, c'est un maigre prix à payer pour avoir le privilège de m'épouser, nan ? »

En temps normal, il l'aurait sûrement insulté pour sa suffisance. Pourtant, Lea sentit le sourire dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit.

« Oui. Sans doute. »

Avant de rendre ses boyaux sur la plage. Au moins, ils ne s'encombraient pas de romantisme...

Et ça lui convenait. Ça leur ressemblait.

Lui non plus ne voulait plus jamais se séparer de lui.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, hein ?

* * *

**... _Ahem_.**

**J'suis pas fan de cet OS, personnellement, mais enfin, l'idée était drôle dans ma tête, et puis c'était déjà écrit alors voilà, autant publier. x) **

**J'espère que ça vous a fait un peu sourire, que c'était pas trop irrespectueux du caractère des persos (quand je l'ai imaginé ça me semblait coller, mais maintenant que c'est écrit, bon, j'sais pas trop).**

**Bisouuuus !**


End file.
